Dexter's Lust
by Creeply
Summary: Dexter creates a powerful formula that goes wrong in all the right way. One shot. ut.


**Review NExt thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. One shot. Review**

The lab was a bright beeping whirlwind of activity as the pint sized Ginger headed man ran around and measured and poured mysterious liquids into multiple different beakers, paused, wrote down notes and hurried to keep everything in check. He paused to breath heavily. He had been up for weeks attempting to perfect this formula and he was so close he could just tell that today was finally going to be his lucky day!

He carefully, slowly, cautiously and a little bit nervously added the final ingredient before pulling it away from the fire rapidly. He paused and took a deep breath before relaxing and falling back onto his fancy little rolling chair.  
"Haha! Success! I am truly the greatest mind that has ever graced this planet with it's prescence!" Dexter shouted in joy as he relaxed with his newest invention. This one was different from most of his other inventions. He normally thought that his work was for the betterment of mankind, making them superior to their previous ways.

But this...this was a little pet project that the young short man had been developing. To put it simply he wanted to make a elixir that would make him more...well for lack of a better word fertile. He knew that it would be wrong to make some sort of elixir that would force the opposite sex become attracted to him, that would just be under handed and sleazy.

Instead he created a device that would instantly improve his less then stellar physical and sexual proweress. It would make him into a dynamite like he man within seconds without any of the annoying secondary factors such as good diet and exercise or anything similiar. He wanted to get immediate results and make himself perfect for any woman that he wanted to attempt and get.

But first he would have to test it, after all he was not insane enough or diluded enough into thinking that it would just instantly work on the first run through, he had to be careful or else he would be transformed into a sentient dung beetle again. Dexter looked into the strange elixir and wondered just what he would look like after he consumed the stuff, or breathed in the fumes that churned within the bottles deep dark hypnotic depths.

He hoped that he would get a little taller, he was still relatively short for his age, and with his nemisis already so tall...Dexter ground his teeth togeter as he stood up and decided that he needed his faithful braind dead lab rat. Dee Dee had not bothered him all day which the genius had at first taken as a good thing, but now that he needed her she was nowhere to be seen!

"The nerve of that selfish girl." Dexter muttered to himself in annoyance as he rapidly clipped over to the large metallic door that sat in the center of his lab. It was a fancy new portal device that he had created that would permit the young blooming scientist to pop into any room of the house. Which would save him a little bit of time while looking for his utterly idiotic sister. She never seemed to be there whenever he actually needed her in order to work on his crazy new experiments and inventions.

"Well hopefully this time it will not take me all day and night to find that moron." The small scientist muttered to himself as he walked through the portal. He really hoped that it would work. After all he wanted to be as attractive as he could be. He just also wanted to make sure that he did not accidentally sproud a third eye or an extra head or an evil deformed clone after dousing himself in the stuff.

A green portal doorway appeared and he stepped out into the hallway. It was much more efficient then using his bookcase, also it made it harder for his sister to get in and out of his lab. He shook the concoction around and watched as the fascinating liquids and gasses flowed over each other. It was downright hypnotic. He grinned and wondered if it would actually work.

He began to mutter the different chemical compounds that he had lovingly poured over day and night in order to get it just properly right. It had been long and hard but it had also been worth it. The wait was probably going to drive him insane. But it was definitely worth while to know that he had probably changed his life forever!

Dexter croakced and shouted in alarm as he rounded the corner and slammed face first into a pair of knees. A basket flew through the air and crashed on top of him. Dexter's hands were suddenly empty and he gasped as he heard a sharp crack reverberate all through the hallway.

"Oops! Sorry dear!" A voice called down before a pair of yellow gloved hands reached down and rapidly removed the clothes from his head and picked him up. Although he was old and smart enough to move out of the house he was still a very short little man at this point. Which frustrated him to no end as he had seen his future as a buff hunk of man meat!

"Mother! Have you no idea the terror that you have just unleashed upon the two of us!" Dexter shouted upwards at his wide eyed smiling dotting red headed mother. She gazed down at the young man that she had raised before placing the now stained clothing aside and glowered down at him with her hands on her wide maternal hips. Age had treated her well and she hardly looked a day over twenty. She had worked out and ate right and slowed down times hold upon her.

"Young man you do not talk to me that way!" She chastized her son before she tsked and began to gather up the assorted clothing that had been flung hither and thither when the two collided. "Now I am going to have to redo all of this laundry!" She said in dissapointment as she walked back downstairs. Fumes were starting to rise from the pile that she carried, she did not seem to either notice or to care. Dexter watched her nervously before he started to rush after her. He had only breathed in a little of the formula and gotten very little on him, but his mom on the other hand.

He watched nervously, he didn't think that her common yellow household gloves would be enough to hold back the strange unusual chemicals that he had mixed together that would react in a way that only a god would know. Dexter's Mom walked into the washing room and began to hum as she handled the chemcals. More of the powerful cloud went up, she did not seem to mind or to notice it. and just ignored it as she continued to sort the clothing out, put it into the dirty clothes and then load it into the washer.

Dexter began to doubt himself. After all there were no effects yet. Maybe it had not worked at all? He shook that thought off almost immediately. It had to work, after all he invented it and he was a genius! He hummed as did his mother as he studied her. Nothing was happening. Still nothing was happening...

Then Dexter felt a strange glowing feeling beginning to surface deep within his core. He could not explain it...but something just felt incredibly different about him. He did not see himself but he was beginning to change. He began to shoot up in height, going from his former short stunted look to being almost around the height of his future buff self. Or the size of Action Hank. He began to slowly and steadily gain muscles. They sprouted and grew without a single feeling, he did not feel pain, he did not feel pleasure. They just started to appear. Any and all fat burned away and was replaced instead by hard strengthened muscles. And he had only mildly touched it, it had been a brief sniff. And he was already incredibly different.

His eyes however were fixed on his mother in wide eyed shock. Dexter's Mom had her eyes closed and didn't realize or even particularily care that she was also bodiliy changing. Growing another foot or two. Her breasts which had been small and perky began to fill out and balloon. Getting bigger and bigger, growing and slapping against each other as they jostled for space in her bra. Which eventually snapped beacause her boobs had grown so big. They slapped down onto her arms, ruining her blouse and pushing and rearranging her apron until it too ripped away. Her pants were usually very stretchy, she needed them to be in order to actually fit into them. But they stretched too far and began to rip and tear and become shredded and turn to pieces on her body. Her butt had always been big and squishy. But now it began to firm up, to resemble rubbed which belonged on a woman half her age and access to some sort of surgery to become this attractive.

But her ass would not put any other womans ass to shame. Her hair grew longer and brighter and her lips fuller and redder, her nipples resembled a pair of healthy pink strawberries poking out from the middle of her glorious orbs. She batted her eyelids and then frowned. Something wasn't right...she was...doing laundry?

Why would she be doing laundry? After all it was mating season right? And she wanted to be breed! She wanted to be mated with some sort of big dicked...why was she thinking like this? What was happening?

"Cock?" She squeaked out. She could only imagine them, only think of them. Her mind and vision was filled with them, they were everywhere. She shook her head but that only made her breasts jiggle and she moaned in joy. Her tongue sticking out and she began to drool. The need for a big fat dick grew even bigger. She heard something slapping behind her. She turned around and grinned ferally.

Squatting on the ground behind her with his dick in his hands was a red headed beauty. Attempting to keep his mind straight.  
"The primal urges must have increased. It must have also increased libido and lowered something like consequences...why is she...why am I?" Dexter said in confusion before he shook it off. He knew one thing now. That he wanted the big bootied beauty who was gazing at him. She licked her lips as she admired the massive cock on that stud that was studying her.

She felt like a wild animal out in the middle of the jungle. And he was the perfect mate for her! She stepped backwards and sat her large squishy ass down onto the washing machine as it turned on and began to rumble. She spread her legs and exposed her lovely dripping wet pussy for him. She beckoned him over with a love sick lust filled expression. Her long legs spread, her breasts heaving and her face a dark red. Dexter wandered over, his dick seemed to grow even larger the closer that he got to her.

He had a little bit of his mind left, he knew that this was wrong, he knew he had gotten hit by less then she and that he was smarter...but oh how he wanted her! He wanted her so badly! Dexter stopped when they were within arms reach, his cock was fully erect and pressing needfully at her cunt entrance. Her pussy was dripping wet. Clearly his formula needed a little bit of tweaking before it was even remotely close to ready. But Dexter disregarded that now. He knew that if he took one more step forward then that would be it. There would be no going back to the former life that he had lead...

Then Dexter's Mom gripped his wide masculine shoulders and pulled him forward with a wet meaty thwap! He slammed himself into her and groaned as she lovingly constricted around her sons boa constrictor like cock! She groaned and her mouth fell open. She felt like her body was on hyper mode, every little movement, every little loving thrust into her by his massive dick...Dexter's Mom was in a brand new world of pleasure.

She had never thought that it would be possible to experience overwhelming joy like this before. And yet here she was! She groaned as his dick seemed to fill her up to the very brim. He was so large that he stretched her out byond the limits of human imagination. She groaned and thrust back against him so that he would go even deeper. The washing machine was flinging her hefty big butt body all over the place, she moaned, the vibrations running through her made her feel as if she were in a brand new world of pleasure.

Dexter was panting, sweat staining his face. He wanted to live his life in this glorious pussy. It was warm and wet and ever so tight that he felt as if he could accidentally get snapped off in there. He moaned and hefted her butt cheeks when she bounced too far off of her bucking seat. It shook her everywhere. He shoved his face between her large pillow like breasts and began to motor boat them. They were so big and hefty that he had no idea if she would be able to stand up after all of this! In fact he wanted to make sure of that fact. He was going to screw her so hard that she would not be able to walk!

Dexter sped up his pace going for speed and strength. He took careful measure of her face, whenever it screwed up he paid attention so that he could then focus even harder on that place.

Dexter's Mom's mind was snapping, her mouth had fallen open, drool was pouring down and she felt as if her core was about to rupture. She howled as her orgasm hit and Dexter's shot his big thick nut into her. The two fell apart and the washing machine dinged to tell them they had been screwing for forty five minutes without end. It had only felt like a few seconds!

Dexter grinned and she lecherously licked his jaw, chin and neck and lips.

The rest of the day was a blur. Dexter's Mom found herself bent over the kitchen table with him railing into her from behind and spanking her ass with big long spanks until the table broke under their nonstop pounding. Then they were in the shower and screwed and fucked and moaned with her holding onto him with both of her legs, the water was left on and the soap and shampoo had been used as lube. They finished in the material bed with Dexter ripping the pillows and his mom destroying everything and screaming out in joy. The bed broke and they were curled up at the end wrapped in blankets, stuffing and each other. Her red raw worn out pussy dripped with the gallons of cum he had pumped into her and Dexter was finally worn out. And very very content with their brand new lives. Which they intended to live to the fullest with their brand new animalistic lovers.

"Hello! Anyone home!" Dee Dee shouted as she skipped into her ruined house that stunk of sweat wondering where her mother and brother were.

 **Review next thing up soon sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Review.**


End file.
